Sahara's mission, Shippos help, and family's love?
by terra ridge
Summary: Shippo is in love with Sahara, a fisty 12 year old girl on a mission to find her family. How can Shippo and his crazy group help? By telling her all that they know about Naraku's castle, and his prision. Then she meets shadow. Who is this boy?
1. Prologue: A Girls Thoughts

Prolog, A Girls Thoughts

I hate it when people make fun of my friends the Sahara thought as she was walking to class. _They have no right! So what, he is nice and kind of cute….but why do they think we are going out! It is so annoying!_ Ever since homecoming, when she had stopped dressing like a guy, they had started treating her like….like…a girl! She loathed being treated like a girl, and that one reason was why she had dressed like a guy for the past four years! She had made her way to the top of the "food-chain" in high-school, and now it was all different, all because she had started dressing like the girl she was…. Who do these people think they are! If only they knew who she was, what her village was! They would fear her yes, but if that is what it took to get them to leave her alone, and to treat her as she was, the last survivor of the village she called home, the Lacorians, the "knife holders"! She sighed as she thought about what had happened on that fateful day, just four years ago! The day her life changed forever…

201 words

**This may not seem like it but it will be a Shippo story. Not all of the character will be in here. And most are my own characters. This will be a romantic/action/adventure/humor/friends one so bear with m****e!**


	2. Her Past

**Her past.**

Her life had been simple, she had a big brother, and that was all she had ever needed. She was like the invisible person, so it came as a surprise when Chan noticed her. Her backpack was overloaded, and she had found a penny on the ground. When she bent over to pick it up, she overbalanced, causing her to fall flat on her face. She couldn't get up, and soon no one was left. She started to cry, she was so alone! She had no friends! Her brother wouldn't be by for another hour! It was horrible! A sob broke through her lips when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Need some help little girl?" a soft voice asked behind her. Help? Yes she needed help, but why is a boy here? Why helping her? How old was he? And why was he here?

"Yes please. My backpack is to heavy." She found herself saying. She felt a hand on her backpack pull, and soon she was lifted to her knees. After that he gave her a hand to pull her up to her feet, and she saw her saviors face for the first time. He was really nice, with kind bluish-green eyes, he was tall for his age, maybe a fifth-grader, and his eyes were a soft bluish brown. He was kind, that much she knew, but why was he here? The fifth-graders don't get out for another hour, don't they?

"Let me introduce myself," the boy began "I am Saharou. Many know me as Chan, what is your name?"

For the first time in weeks the girl felt herself unable to speak, all she could say was "umm err it's an um….." why couldn't she speak! This was so HARD! Why was it so hard to say her NAME! What was wrong with her! She took a deep breath and began. "My name is Saha––"

"SAHARA!" a boy yelled running up. "Chan? What are you doing here?"

"B-B? Don't the fifth-graders get out later?"

"B-B?" Saharou asked.

"It means Big Brother, and Sahara, please call me by my first name when we are around class mates."

"Ok Derrick! Oh, do you know Saharou?" Sahara asked.

"He goes to our school, and he is known as Chan-aru. Some people call him Chan though. Why aren't you at home sis? Mom said to be back by 3:00, and its 3:25." He scolded

"I fell because my backpack was too heavy and Saharou helped me to get up. I was just telling him my name. Why are you so mad?" she asked him, confused. She just couldn't understand her brother sometimes! He was so kind, then so mean, then upset, then mad… what was going on. How did he know this boy? And why was he out early? "Derrick? What's going on?"

"Nothing sis. Let's go home now. Mom wants us back." It would be a while before Derrick told her anything, and now he was so upset. About what, she didn't know. Something to do with Saharou she was sure, but why didn't B-B like him? Derrick took her hand to lead her away. She looked back at Saharou, noticing a small half smile as he turned back to go up his road.

~~~~~~TIME PASSES~~~~~~

"WHAO!" Saharou yelled catching her yet again. "Careful Sahara, you could really hurt yourself! Go slower okay?"

"Okay Sahar. Sorry, I just can't keep my balance! How much more do we have to do before tomorrow night? I'm getting tired!" She stated. It had been one month since she had met him, and she already loved him.

The harvest dance was in two nights, and they were on set up team. This was Sahara's first dance, and now she was too excited to stop, but too tired to keep doing setup. It was around noon, and everyone was aching for their lunch-brake.

"I guess we can stop here for lunch. 'Sides we only have three hours –at most– work left to do" As soon as the word lunch-brake was said, people got off their stools, ladders, put down their equipment, and headed to the kitchen. Kitchen clean-up crew made lunch during workdays, and (obviously) cleaned up the kitchen. Lunch today was ham and cheese. Not the best, but the celebration lunch was tomorrow.

"Ya know Sahar," Derrick began "You're actually kind-of cool! Weird… but cool." He had come to trust Chan in the past month, and perhaps he was okay for his little sis, but not yet. Derrick knew something was about to happen, and he was going to be separated from his younger sister. He wasn't ready for it, and perhaps he was just over reacting to his recent series of dreams. Lunch was an hour long, and Derrick soon fell asleep with a full stomach.

_There was a scream, and the boy hid her in a hole. The boy covered it with a cloth and ran. A whole day passes and she comes out of the hole. The boy lies, dying on the steps of the dance hall. She looks up to see her friends, family, and the whole village being carried away by long snake-like demons. She turned back to the boy, and his last words to her are, "live long, stay strong, and save our family…" those were his last words. He died, and her journey began._

Derrick woke with a start. He didn't understand that dream, and he wasn't ready for it to happen. It was a prophecy dream, and he didn't like it. He didn't know that this dream would come to pass much, much too soon, and had already began.

When it was time to back to work, everyone got up with a groan. "Only three hours left guys! Come on slow-pokes!" Chan yelled. Three hours later a very tired group of works went home, glade to be done of the work. Derrick had a bad feeling that this would be the last day it was this peaceful.

The next day at noon the entire village met at the dance hall. It was at lunch when the screech was first heard. Not one person made a move, no one but Derrick. He knew the sound. It was the sound from his dream. '_SAHARA!_' he knew she was the girl from his dream! He had to save her! Saharou had heard the sound to, and his dream was the same as Derrick's. He knew he had to get Sahara to safety, but where? Derrick told him where, "The dance hall!" he ran as Derrick started to yell out for everyone to run and hide, just a moment too late. The Snake Demons were upon them.

Saharou closed the door of the dance hall just in time for a Snake demon to crash against it. He put Sahara in a hole. The hole was hidden by a mat, which matched the floor so perfectly, that it was unseen. Only the village leaders knew it was there. Saharou recovered the hole and left. Sahara was alone, and she soon fell asleep, with only the darkness for company…

A day passed before Sahara woke from her deep sleep. She tried to remember where the heck she was, when a stray clump of dirt fell on her head. She looked up, and was greeted with a stray beam of sunlight coming in through the…ceiling? How in the world! She remembered, the screams, the fright, everything. She lifted the ceiling, which turned out to be a mat, and climbed out. It was already too late, she knew even as running towards the door with her last hope in her heart.

The Snake Demons were carrying away her family, her friends, and her entire village in huge cages. Sahara wanted to cry, and started to, when she heard a breath. Someone was still alive, for the moment that is. Saharou lay covered in blood on the front steps of the dance hall. She picked his head up, crying for her loss she looked into his eyes. NO! The word screamed in her head over and over and over until she saw that his eyes were open, he was looking at her.

"Live…long…stay…strong…save our…family" Those were his last words too her. He died in her arms, and as she dug the grave she knew she had to save her family. It _HAD_ to be her. The thought scared her at first, but she knew where she had to go. It was Vampire territory that called her, but she knew that there was one vampire there who would never hurt a human, much less a girl. She had to go to him, get him to train her, become her ally, only then she could save her family. Two vampires watched from the trees.

It was two days since she had left her village, and she stumbled upon them by accident. She was so hungry, and the smells of food lead her there. They were taking her to a human village. No matter how much she had pleaded they had stood their ground, no vampires. She would sneak away tonight, while they slept. She began to sigh, but instead gasped at the huge village spread out below them. The "This is where you will stay." And it was…


	3. Shippo's Discovery

Shippo's Discovery

He ran up to Kagome, and jumped in her arms before climbing down to get some food. He reached for the biggest fish, only to have InuYasha take the last one. "Hay! Give it back! I'm hungry to InuYasha!" Shippo yelled, only to be hit in the head by InuYasha. The monk Miroku, and Sango as well, were sitting across the fire.

"InuYasha," Kagome said calmly, "Sit." She watched him plant face first into the ground as she gave Shippo a big bag of chips. "Shippo needs to eat to. You took the last of the food. If you take anymore from him I will sit you again. OH SORRY!" she yelled when she realized what she had said.

"Baka." Shippo said. InuYasha was so stupid sometimes. They made camp that night, and the next morning Shippo went off to look at the next village, and ran around, amazed that the children were not afraid of him. He ran back to Kagome as she was making breakfast. They ate together, and InuYasha went off to hunt for lunch and Shippo went off to find something to do. He came upon a field with a cliff overlooking a village, and began to run around, sniffing things as a boy cam up the hill. Shippo watched the boy silently through the trees, looking as the boy laid down.

The wind blew his short cropped hair back, and his braid swung lazily beside his face. He looked at the sky lost in thoughts and memories. When could he tell them his secret? When would Chyain be back? How long till he could complete his mission? It was frustrating, sitting around all day. WHO HAD TAKEN HIS FAMILY! "Dammit Chyain! When are you coming back! This is so fucking boring!" he laid back down, and soon fell asleep a little fox demon watched him, and then ran away into the brush.

Shippo ran up to Kagome, and told her of the boy's plight. Shippo was amazed by what he saw. The looks on the kid said boy, but the scent said girl. Shippo knew exactly who had taken the...boys, Family. The only one who could have. Naraku. Shippo ran back to tell Kagome, this boy needed his help!

Kagome saw Shippo running toward her, "Shippo, what's wrong?" she asked when he jumped into her arms

"This boy I saw! His family was taken away by Naraku! He needs our help, HE WANTS HELP FROM VAMPIRES! Can he travel with us? Can we help him? Can I bring him here? Please PLEASE!" Shippo was all out of breath from running and telling her.

"Hold on, slow down and say that again" she said

"A boy needs our help. His family was taken by Naraku, and he wants help from vampires! Can he travel with us to find Naraku? Can he come with us...will InuYasha be ok with him?"

"I don't know you have to ask him. I would be happy to help" she said

...Shippo was silent "can I bring him here?"

Kagome nodded and Shippo ran off "OK! I'll be right back!" he yelled running, back to the boy, who was fast asleep, with two vampires standing over him. Shippo hid in the trees as they started to talk, but the boy woke up...

"Huh?" the boy noticed. They were back! "Bout damn time you got here! It was so fuckin borin, waitin on yall! When are we going?"

Shippo saw them walk away, and the boy got up to follow. 'I have to stop him!' Shippo thought as the vampires turned around they handed the boy something, and began to walk away again.

His long hair swung on his shoulders. He turned around, handed the packet to the person trying to fallow them, and began to walk back to the forest. The kid was still following him.

"Hay Chyain! Wait! Let me come!" the boy yelled. He wanted to train! He wanted to become STRONGER! He needed to!"WAIT!"

"Go away! You have your weapons! I am not training you Sahar! Now quit following me!" Chyain was tired of this. Just because he didn't harm humans. The boy behind him was stunned and stayed as Chyain ran off through the forest, faster that nay demons he knew...

The boy heard the fox tyke, and as he looked at the package in his hand, he saw the knifes. He smiled, finally! The sheaths were in them, and he sat down to put them on. The two small ones went inside each boot, on the left and right sides. The other clipped around his waist, and the knife hidden in the small of his back. Comfortable, easy to get to, and perfect for fighting. He noticed a small note at the bottom. It read...'for you Sahara these were mine, and now they are yours.' smiling he turned and looked at the fox. "Hi" he said camly


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE: I am in need of a beta writer, and please, if you favorite and like it, please review. I love the feedback. Constructive Critsism is appreciated, but please be nice. I am stuck right now and need a new idea to introduce some more characters


End file.
